Chased in the Dark
by Schuyler Alexander
Summary: She is safe during the day, but at night he comes. Evelina needs help, needs protection. After being attacked by Pam's childe, Clara, Evelina is thrusted into a world of red bars, vampires and danger. She gets through the hard exterior of Eric Northman, they get to each other. But a stranger comes for his side of an old bargain: Evelina. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran across the field, trying to push faster. For weeks I had felt as if being watched; the feeling proved true when I stepped out of my small home in Sweden. I could hear his steps behind me as his feet hit the snow. I pushed on, putting more distance between us. He was a vampire, I knew, so must have been just enjoying the thrill of the chase.

I stopped and turned around as the sound of his footsteps disappeared. Nothing. I gasped, hearing the snow crunch behind me. Had he grown tired of the chase? Had my life come to its end? Slowly turning around, I saw a girl with dark red hair. I couldn't tell her age in what little moonlight there was. Had there been more than just him? How many was around?

"Clara! Don't you dare," I heard a deep voice bellow behind me. The girl, Clara, only smiled, showing her fangs.

I backed away slowly, terrified. With inhuman speed she was on me, knocking me flat on my back. I screamed as her fangs met my neck; I tried to fight, but too quickly lost I lost the strength. "As your maker I command you to stop," I heard a femine voice above me. Clara was gone immediately, replaced by a gorgeous man. I could see his bright blue eyes, feel his shoulder length blonde hair brush across my chest, reminding me that I was only in my tank and shorts, that served as my pajamas, and a pair of fur lined boots.

"I am so sorry," he said, the same deep voice as before.

I whispered, not having the strength to talk," is he gone?"

"Clara? Pam took her away," he helped me sit up, leaning me against his chest and rubbing my arms as I shivered.

"No, there was a man chasing me,"I shuddered at the thought. I knew the minute he had yelled that they were not with the strange man.

"He is gone now. You'll be safe with us," he replied as I closed my eyes, surrendering to the dark.

I woke up in a huge bed, covered in black satin sheets. Looking around, I did not recognize anything; the previous night came flooding back. I sat up quickly, the realized that it was a horrible idea. I fell back against the pillows, gripping my throbbing head.

"Careful," I heard a deep, familiar voice say, gently," you lost alot of blood last night." Turning my head I him, same as the night before. His hair was pulled back and he was dressed in all black with a leather jacket. "What is your name? I am Eric," he said. His voice was gentle, but his looks screamed badass.

"Evelina," I said softly, trying to sit up again, this time slowly. Eric moved to help me, but I froze as his touched the bare skin of my arm.

I saw his entire life, 1,000 years of memories. Vikings, wars, vampires, sex, enemies, lost and regained memories, a blonde woman he had loved. His life, like all the humans I had ever had phyisical contact with, was like a book to me. I knew the very thoughts he had when he first saw me.

I scrambled backwards, falling off the bed, as I tried to escape his gruesome memories, filled with battles and blood.

"Evelina?" He was next to me in a second, moving too fast for me to see," are you okay?"

I muttered in Swedish then looked at him. I was still shaking, frightened by the warior, the krigare, in him. He reached out a hand, causing me to crawl backwards. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a blonde, his childe Pam from his memories.

"Clara refuses to have any color in her closet! She said that she will stick to her crapy black gothic clothing!" She huffed, then seemed to realize our postition of the floor," I see you have frightened her already. Way to go, Eric."

"Pam, out," he barked. AS she left, he leaned against the bed, watching and waiting until I stopped shaking," now, can you tell me what has you so scared, liten blooma?"

Little flower..."I," I took a deep breath and tried again, talking softly," for as long as I can remember I have avoided physical contact with others. Everytime I touch someone, I see all their memories, as if life is just a book. But vampires. With the few I have met, it didn't happen. But I saw everything you have seen. The battles you have been through," I trailed off.

He nodded, then came over to me, moving slowly as he put a hand on my knee. Normally with someone it didn't matter if they had touched me before. but I wasn't hit with Eric's memories. I reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't see them," I smiled," that's different." I reached out with my mind and flipped through his memories until I found the one of me. He could see every detail of my face, even in the darkness. The auborn of my hair, my eyes, blue so light they almost appeared white.

"Good," he said, smiling. It shocked me how nice he was to me, yet course to Pam.

"Where am I," I asked as we stood up.

"A little ways from your house. Its one of my vacation houses. I thought you would be safer here than alone at your house."

I nodded," Do you know who was chasing me?"

"No, but I will find out," he went into the closet and pulled out a black tanktop," if you want you can stay. We can protect you," he handed me the tank.

"Thank you."

"It will probably be a dress on you," looking up I saw that he towered over my small 5'4 frame. I guessed that he was at least a good 6'4.

"Okay," I said softly as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Putting on the tank, I realized that he was right, the shirt hung to the middle of my thiegh. I folded my pajamas and left them on the foot of the bed.

Walking down the stairs I wondered why I had not been hit with Eric's memories before, when he had held me after the attack. I stopped at the foot of the stairs, seeing a livingroom. The floors where a dark mahagoney with ivory walls and black leather couches. Eric was sitting on the love seat talking with Pam and Clara who sat on the couch across from him.

"Ev," he said, looking up," come join us." I walked to him, trying to keep my distance from Clara. I sat down next to Eric, pulling my feet up next to me while trying to keep the tank from riding up.

"She cannot hurt you," Pam said, breaking the silence that had come over when I had entered the room.

"Yes, Pam commanded Clara not to harm you, liten blooma," Eric said, lying an arm across the back of the loveseat.

Pam gave Clara a look and she looked down saying," I am sorry I attacked you. I will not be doing it again," she sounded like a child who had been force to apolgize to her sibling.

"Its okay, I lived," I said softly. She just nodded, picking up a magazine.

"Eric, she needs to know," I heard Pam whisper sternly.

Eric shifted towards me," Ev, do you know why you can see the lives of others?"

I shook my head," No, but I have wondered."

"Well, I made a call last night while you were sleeping. Your eyes, they are too light for normal humans, and they seemed so familiar. He knew immediately, Evelina," he turned to face me completely, laying a gentle hand on my knee, " you are an angel."

**AN**: Hope you like it! Feel free you give me suggestions, I love knowing what the readers want, and most of the time try to incorporate it into the story. My goal is to have a new chapter up every Wednesday, but keeps eyes out for them all the time, because I may decide to post early!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** I am so sorry it has been a month without an update. Life got busy between classes starting up and so family illnesses. I am going to try and get the next chapter up by Wednesday.

I just sat there, staring at his hand that rested on my knee. An angel. I was an angel. I was only ever aware that vampires existed.

"An angel? Are you serious?," Clara suddenly said," I thought they were just Biblical."

"There is two types. Heavenly and Earthly," Eric said, lightly drawing on my thigh with the tip of his finger; it was quite soothing. "Evelina is Earthly. An angel is born from the mating of a vampire and another supernatural, conceived of actual love. In your case," he said to me," we can tell it was a faery because of your eyes."

Once again I just sat there, lost in thought. My father had the same eyes as me, but I had never met my mother as she had died giving birth to me. I wished I could talk to them about this, but I couldn't. My dad had been killed, three years before when I had just turned eighteen.

"Well, we are going to go out," Pam said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Alright," Eric said, watching as Pam and Clara left. He gently pushed my hair over my shoulder so that he could see my face. "What are you thinking, liten blooma?"

I smiled softly at the nickname," Just wishing that I could talk to my parents about this. But my mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed three years ago." He nodded, obviously not wanting to push the subject of my father's murder. At that point, I thought it might be my chaser.

"Are you hungry," he asked, taking his hand off my leg.

"Not really," I said.

"Okay, just let me know if you do."

"Can I try something?" I asked suddenly, getting an idea.

"What is it?" he asked, confused. Instead of answering, I got up and knelt on the loveseat, putting my small hands on either side of his face. I did as I had last time, this time flipping through his memories forward until I was only a few seconds behind as it happened. He was looking at me, my eyes closed, trying to figure out what I was doing. He shifted slightly, and his thoughts changed as he decided he would find out when I was done. He watched as the light hit my hair in a different angle, bringing out the red in it. His thoughts shocked me.

He thought that I was beautiful, he had been tempted to kiss me from the moment he saw me. Eric felt this strange kind of tug to me that he didn't understand. He wanted to protect me, even though he barely knew me. He thought about his call to Mr. Catalaides and wondered if he had left anything out.

I gasped, and almost fell off the couch; I would have if Eric hadn't caught me at the last moment. He gently pulled me up, looking worried. "What's wrong," he asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I wanted to see if I could hear your thoughts," I said, looking down at my toes, with their chipped blue nail polish," and I did."

"Okay," he replied calmly," do you think it will work on humans?"

"Maybe," I had no idea, not being around people very often. Their vulgar memories always repulsed me.

"So, my thoughts, huh?" He didn't seem upset or anything like I had thought he would be. I nodded, still worried that he would be mad about the invasion on his privacy.

"So now you know," he stated simply.

"Who was the guy?" I wanted to find out as much as I could about what I was.

" . I will call him in a moment and see what I can find out."

"Okay," I said, then covered my mouth as I yawned.

"Here," he said," why don't I go make the call and you can rest? After everything, sleep will help." Lying down in the bed, I couldn't help but wonder if the room was his.

When I woke, my head was not on the pillow. Instead, I was curled up next to Eric with my head on his chest. Eric had one hand on my arm that was resting on his stomach, the other on my waist. Slowly sitting up, I searched for a clock. 6:25, only a few minutes before sunset. Leaning against the headboard, I looked down at Eric's sleeping form. Why was it that I felt drawn to him? Normally, I was very shy and liked solitude. But I found myself craving his presence, and from his thoughts I knew he felt the same.

I jumped as I felt a hand touch my knee. "Everything alright?" Eric looked up at my, his blue eyes shinning.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied as he sat up.

"What about," he asked, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Last night."

He nodded," I made the call last night."

"What did you find out?"

"Why don't you find out?" he said with a daunting smirk.

I laughed lightly, getting up to kneel on the bed. I put my hands on either side of Eric's head, my fingers curling into his long hair. Eric was sitting in an office, his feet crossed out to of the desk, on his phone.

"Northman," greeted a voice on the other side of the line.

"What else do you know about the angels?" Eric asked, sounding agitated.

sighed," Most have some sort of power."

"Evelina sees a person's entire past with just one touch," Eric said, tapping his foot lightly.

"Yes. The only other thing I know for certain is that angels have mates. When they meet their mates their other powers come to light, but those powers vary depending on the angel and the type of mate," Catalaides said, with the sound of paper turning.

"And how will she know she has found her mate." Eric asked, thinking of me, once again wanting to kiss me.

"Well, she will feel safe around mate, even if they have just met. The man will feel it most. Protective, he may act differently around her. He will want to be around her at all times," Eric smiles widely at that," and with her it will most likely be vampire." Eric immediately knew what Catalaides meant: he was my mate.

I continued watching, he finished up with Catalaides then went to the room, his room. After lying down, he gathered me in his against his chest and kissed my forehead, falling asleep with a smile.

I sat back on my heels, speechless. Angels, mates, powers. Too much in such a small amount of time.

"Eric, we are going to have to go home soon. We can't leave your area alone for to long," I heard Pam say. I jumped, not having realized that she had come into the room. "Good to you back in reality, Sleeping Beauty," Pam said, hand on hip.

"Pam," Eric said sternly," we will discuss this later."

I just sat there as Pam left, trying to process everything. Two days ago, I was happy being alone at home. Now I was in a house of vampires. I'm an angel and have a vampire mate, while trying to figure out the identity of my chaser.

"Liten Blooma," Eric said softly, moving towards me on the bed.

Little flower, it never seized to make me smile. Eric sat in front of me, looking slightly worried. "I am fine," I said," just thinking."

"Well, we are going to be having to go back to Louisiana in the next few days. Would you like to come?" Eric asked, looking hopeful.

"Well," I said, softly smiling," I do need protection." Eric gave me his classic smirk as we got up and left the room.


End file.
